Iron Sky
by DavinaBlue
Summary: You will fall for a flame only if you see it coming."Over fear and into freedom" One-shot. Rated mosly for some language.


This was distracting.

The way my body tensed every time he got closer. It was fucking distracting but I couldn't help it, so I tried to minimize the threat. I sat far from him, I tried my best not to touch him and held my breath when he was coming to discuss some paper stuff. What was even more frustrating here, I had no clue how I feel about it. Maybe it was the fact, that finding someone like Nara attractive felt weird itself. Well, honestly, weird doesn't even begin to cover it. It was fucking crazy. Nevertheless I swallowed every time his smell flew around me, covering my whole body with shivers.

It started two days ago, or at least that was the first time I've noticed it. He was repeating once again his favorite mantra about me being troublesome while we were waiting for our food sitting on a bench outside the restaurant. Sometimes I'd agree with him about my attitude but giving him hard times were too much a pleasure for me to ever stop. He rolled his eyes at my grin and then fixed his gaze on me with the strangest look of his. His face expressed nothing but his usual lazy apathy but those damn black eyes froze me to the bench and I felt weakness running through my veins down my body. My smile faded and I stared back at him, saying nothing, not capable even to dare him with rising up my brow. Shikamaru seemed calm, but I could clearly see that something he was thinking about was causing a conflict. He looked the same when he was not sure which strategy is to be the best. Honestly, I am not sure I was ready to know what was the matter now, so I turned away with a quick blink, desperately looking for something to distract me from clingy thoughts. Something about us was different and that was the first time I allowed myself to pay attention to it. The first time I admitted he had affected me in some way.

I tried to forget that damn look, but as we were obliged to work in a team, there was nowhere to run. I was only relaxing when he was taking a minute to smoke a cigarette near the window like he was now. Except for this time I was staring at his back trying to do god knows what, maybe I hoped that if I do this long enough he would stop seem so freaking hot.

"Are you realizing I can see your reflection?"

I could hear him smiling even before he turned around. With his lips curved mockingly and eyes narrowed I had no doubt he was enjoying my attention way too much. I forced myself not to look away while felt blood heating up my cheeks. When our eyes met I felt like something clicked inside of me and just for a moment I saw that this hit him too. A moment later he was back to his unconcerned look. But that mere second was enough for me to feel the confidence I was so used to have around him.

"Why? Am I trying to hide something?"

I raised my eyebrows and threw the papers I was holding in my hand on the table. There was absolutely nothing special about how this conversation was going. Usual tease, no excitement. If anything, even some flirty comments were available in order to mock, but this time I wasn't so sure that I followed the pattern.

"You tell me"

I watched his fingers rising up to his mouth and those thin lips of his holding the cigarette while inhaling. This time his eyes were daring me with a look. I swallowed. His face was still so calm, not even a slightest shadow of grin, nothing. If this was a game we were now playing I had no idea if I want to know where it is going. So I stared back at his eyes, because Sabaku No Temari is not losing to this kid ever again. And for now I was feeling like I am trapped.

"Why would I?"

"Of course you wouldn't"

He threw a gaze out of the window, exhaling last dirty cloud of smoke and leaving the butt on a windowsill. I didn't know what he saw, or maybe he wasn't looking on nothing particular but he smiled. And that was the smile I never saw touching his lips before.

It made me shudder.

"Than what's the point of the question, genius?"

I tried to be my old self again, bossy kunoichi from Suna; ambassador with heavy attitude; someone who was supposed to be afraid of feeling this vulnerable but enjoyed it. I was fucking screwed. I wanted nothing but to touch his face with my fingers, feel his breath tickling my lips, inhale the smell of his skin and then taste it, slowly tracing my tongue up from his neck to the ear. And the thought itself made my breathing become heavier.

I have no clue how much time did we spend on this silent exchanging of the sights. Two, five minutes? Finally, I broke the connection by turning away.

Shikamaru waited one more second before I heard him taking a step. Exhaling roughly, I returned my feet on the floor and turned to walk across the room to the bookshelf, pretend to be looking for some materials needed for work. And God have I made a mistake by turning my back on him, because every movement he made - I listened.

Pressing my tensed fingers into the folder, I was cursing myself. How could I be so ok with it in a first place, why is not scaring me, why the hell this desire to kiss him is not surprising and doesn't seem wrong? There was no time for thinking as I felt him touching my elbows with his fingers. My arms shuddered in the sweet agony of his dry skin against mine. He stayed still, I was waiting. I wondered for a second if he can hear my heart beating its way through my aching chest. If he did, I couldn't care less.

"The point is" - his voice came out right beside my ear and I found my breath caught once again. the bastard was good at waiting games. - "That you know the answer. "

He paused. I let myself grin.

" We both know it"

And I swear that son of a bitch was smiling again. I licked my lips and turned around, meeting his hazel eyes in a speechless battle. Now, I am not bad at those games either.

He was taller than me, his manly figure was standing still, while one of his palm was still holding my elbow. Lowering my sight I starred at his lips completely aware that he sees it. My mind went clouded from the mere thought of our lips touching and I reached my caught arm to place the fingers on his chest. And when I did, I felt his muscles tensed and next second I was pressed against the wall with his palm lying on my stomach. I raised my eyes, he looked different. With this passion I saw running through his veins, with all the strength he was putting into that damn palm to slowly torturing me by squeezing my obby and making my inner literally ache from unsatisfied urge of intimacy.

His other hand was bend and the elbow was pressed against the wall above my head.

"If I say yes will you cry?"

I forced myself to smile and I was more than satisfied to her his groan.

"Woman."

And his lips collapsed on mine as well as his body now hadn't left an inch between us. I nearly moaned in a sensation, while his lips were attacking mine. I lost it completely. The feeling too strong to compare with anything else hit me, melting my bones and firing my skin. My fingers were long lost in his hair, his tongue was opening my lips persistently and I couldn't resist. Before it went too far and all the air was gone from our lungs we broke the kiss. And I will never forget that smile of his when he bent down to whisper right in my lips: " Is that what you were trying to hide?"

I laughed, while he pushed off from the wall and went out of the door. Shaking my head, I bit my lip, feeling his taste still all over me. Never could I resist to answer, so I cried: "Shut up".

And I heard him saying : "We'll see who will have a problem staying silent tonight", even though he knew perfectly I am not any better in waiting than he is.


End file.
